


Touch

by Starlightgazed



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Clerith, F/M, Mention of Loss, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightgazed/pseuds/Starlightgazed
Summary: Cloud isn’t a touchy type of person,however, there’s just something about Aerith’s touch that he doesn’t mind. It’s her way of reminding him that she’s there.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but it’s been sitting in my google docs and I wanted to post it here since I don’t see too many Clerith fics posted 😅

Touch  
Cloud strife has never been too fond of unwanted touch from people. But for some reason everyone felt the need to touch Cloud. From Tifa grabbing his arm to Jessie jumping into his arms for an affection hug. When it came down to bodyguarding a certain flower girl, she too was very touchy. However, there was a difference in her touch that stood out to Cloud.

One of his favorite things about Aerith was how upfront she was about her feelings. If she was happy, sad, or angry she wouldn’t hesitate to express her feelings to Cloud. But her touch was like a whisper of words that spoke louder than her voice.

When he would have one of his episodes, the warmth of her hand would always find his to remind him he’s safe. When they would walk through a crowded street and she walked behind him, her fingertips would brush his elbow as if to whisper ‘I’m here.’

Cloud didn’t mind if Aerith held on to his arm, even though he was her bodyguard, her touch made him feel safe. Through all the hell he’s been through the touch of her skin felt like heaven. It motivated him to keep fighting. 

But as fast as she had entered his life and melted his cold and gruff demeanor; she was gone. 

Cruelly ripped from his life, Aerith’s death left Cloud as an even bigger mess of emotions he could never control. The voices in his head reminded him that he couldn’t save her over and over. 

But sometimes when he would go through his daily motions, he would feel fingertips brush his arm. Though, there was a lack of emerald eyes and a bright smile whenever he would turn around in shock.

I’m here

It was his way of knowing that she was still there somewhere in the planet's life stream. Somewhere where the flowers bloom.

He would smile and say “I’m still looking,” because he refuses to stop looking for her. He swears he’ll find her one day. In the promised land is where he hopes to feel the warmth of her hands once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to write a full length clerith fic but until then you can find me on twitter @Starlightguh where I’m crying over final fantasy at the moment 💕


End file.
